Corps de pierre mais coeur d'or
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Kirishima est connue pour sa grande virilité, sa puissance de mâle alpha. Mais sous ses dehors d'homme sans peur ni sentiments, se cache un tendre qui aime, rit et pleure au gré de ses amours et amitiés. Venez découvrir les différentes couches de celui qui se fait appeler Red Riot, et s'attendrir devant son petit coeur tout mou.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yellow tout le monde !**_

 _ **Il est tard, je sais, maaaaais, je viens ici pour lancer un truc qui aurait du sortir il y a fort longtemps : mon harem sur MHA, avec pour personnages phare Kirishima. Vous allez le voir rire, le voir pleurer, le voir aimer et faire pleins de trucs virils évidemment ! Ici, nous sommes donc sur un ship classique, dont l'intrigue va rappeler quelque chose à ceux qui par hasard auraient lu mes Os de l'été ^^**_

 ** _Faites une hola pour la grand Ahriall, qui m'a gentiment corrigé ce texte, elle mérite tous les câlins du monde !_**

 ** _Sur cette petite note, bonne lecture ^^_**

 **Capharnaüm d'un jour devient bazar de toujours**

Bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être un problème. Un gros gros problème, un éléphant au milieu du salon. Cet éléphant avait pour nom Katsuki, mais mieux valait éviter ce genre de comparaison en sa présence. Enfin, Eijiro était heureusement dispensé de représailles, lui. Aaargh, le nœud du problème était devant lui, mur plus solide, sur lequel sa détermination avait tendance à se briser en mille morceaux. Adorable, attirant, attachant Katsuki...Faible, si faible. C'était franchement pas viril.

Les bras balancés sur son visage, les cheveux étalés sur le canapé, et les vêtements défaits, le pauvre Eijiro était fatigué. Aussi psychologiquement que physiquement. Tout ça parce que son meilleur ami squattait son lit depuis maintenant trois mois. Ce qui, au départ, avait laissé Eijiro perplexe, voir presque embarrassé, lui causait maintenant des problèmes de sommeil. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se réveiller pour observer le visage si doux de Katsuki endormi. Les mèches blondes comme autant de flèches d'or, éparpillés sur son oreiller. Ses mains, si douces, recroquevillés contre son torse. Le matin, d'abord. Mais le soir également, quand Katsuki venait se glisser sous sa couette, fatigué. Nuits après nuits, ses heures de sommeil se réduisaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se délectait du visage d'angelot de son meilleur ami. Encore, s'il n'y avait eu que sa fixation nocturne... Mais maintenant, il y avait la journée à supporter aussi. Dormir avec son bro, pourquoi pas, même s'il trouvait la situation de plus en plus suspecte mais retrouver la main de Katsuki sur sa hanche, pour le coller à lui, ça dépassait clairement les bornes de l'amitié.

Un soupir profond s'échappa des lèvres d'Eijiro, qui se frotta les paupières avec force. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient à l'origine de son nouveau surnom : le panda indestructible. Denki n'en finissait pas de le chambrer sur ses « activités nocturnes » et sa « petite copine mystérieuse », tandis que Tenya l'entretenait quinze minutes tous les jours à propos des heures de sommeil nécessaires au bon développement de son cerveau. Même Monsieur Aizawa lui avait fait remarquer d'une voix morne mais incisive qu'il ferait mieux de dormir plus souvent. Expliquer que Katsuki venait interrompre son repos en s'enroulant autour de lui comme un bretzel ? Hors de question. En discuter avec lui ? A ses risques et périls. Situation sans issue...

Les bruits de pas firent tourner la tête au punk de service, qui croisa les yeux entièrement noires de sa meilleure amie, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Les poings sur les hanches lui indiquait malgré tout qu'elle était était, satisfaite.

« Aloooors, prêts à en parler avec la meilleure ? Demanda sans demande Mina, repoussant les jambes de Eijiro pour s'asseoir.

\- Parler ? S'enquit avec lassitude le pauvre fan de virilité, s'adossant à l'accoudoir.

\- De tes problèmes de sommeil voyons ! C'est comme ça que je dois les appeler ? Fit avec amusement l'alien, tout sourire et sourcil levé.

\- Ne complique pas la situation, ça me pourrit déjà l'esprit, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Je t'avais dis, de crever l'abcès avant que ça dégénère, s'esclaffa encore la demoiselle, les mains sur la bouche. Aller, raconte moi. Il dors toujours dans ta chambre ?

\- ...Oui, avoua à regrets l'épuisé.

\- Et vous faîtes des trucs de mecs gay, affirma avec fatalité Pinky.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! S'insurgea aussitôt Eijiro, se redressant sur le canapé pour faire face au visage rieur de son amie.

\- Ah ? Mais pourquoi tu dors si mal ? Demanda avec curiosité la jeune fille.

\- ...C'est pas du tout viril...murmura avec dépit Eijiro, croisant les bras de gêne.

\- Roooh, aller, dit moi ! Insista avec gourmandise l'apprenti héroïne. Promis, je te juge pas !

\- Tu ne le répètes à personne hein ? Précisa dans un soupir Eijiro.

\- Promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je me prends un baffe de Monsieur Aizawa ! Jura avec solennité la jeune femme.

\- ...Je le regarde dormir, souffla honteusement le punk, ramenant ses genoux contre son menton, les bras passes autour des dits genoux.

\- Queoooooooi ?! S'écria aussitôt Mina, partagé entre le choc et le rire. T'y passes tellement de temps que tu manques de sommeil ? Pas croyable...

\- Te moques pas de moi ! Ronchonna le jeune homme. Il a un espèce de truc de bizarre avec ses cheveux, ils sont tout doux, brillants, beaux..., commença à énumérer le fan de virilité.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, Katsuki est super quand il dort, ça je pense que tous le monde le sait, coupa sa meilleure amie. Mais c'est pas le problème Eiji, fit Alien Queen, fixant avec insistance son interlocuteur.

\- Observer son meilleur ami en dormant ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est un problème ! Se plaignit Red Riot.

\- Oui, oui, mais c'est un des nombreux symptômes d'une maladie que tu ignores depuis un bail maintenant, expliqua la jeune fille, en posant ses mains sur celles de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu penses que je suis...malade ?

\- Oui, de la plus vieille et super cool maladie du monde. Ça s'appelle l'amour.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration on ne peut plus sérieuse de Mina, les yeux toujours posés avec fermeté sur l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Eiji, quand à lui, vit soudain ses joues brûler. Avant de devenir livide. Tous les événements des trois derniers mois faisaient la samba devant ses yeux, comme autant de preuves évidentes. La proximité physique accrue. Les blagues. L'incruste dans son lit qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça _. S_ on obsession croissante pour la chevelure de Katsuki, l'addiction à son odeur corporelle, son amusement à tracer des cercles sur sa peau nue. Sourire béat plaqué au lèvres, oppression soudaine quand il partait...Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, poisson soudain tiré de l'aquarium du déni. Il pouvait remonter le chemin bien plus loin que le début de l'intrusion nocturne, aux prémices de leur amitié. Comment, comment cette montagne d'incidents avaient pu lui échapper ? C'était aberrant. N'importe quoi. Le déni, c'était vraiment pas viril !

« Eijiro, calme toi, t'es blanc comme un linge, rassura Mina, se décalant pour passer le bras dans le dos de son compère. C'est pas un drame, d'être amoureux.

\- ...De Katsuki, s'étouffa le jeune homme. De mon bro.

\- Oui, certes, mais honnêtement, je doute pas du fait qu'il t'aime aussi, rit doucement Alien Queen, administrant un câlin au punk tremblant.

\- Ah bon ? T'es sur ? Souffla Eiji, relevant des yeux tourmentés vers la rose demoiselle.

\- Évidemment ! Tu es un incroyable héro super viril, canon, adorable et teeellement gentil. S'il ne t'aime pas, il a pas de cœur, argua avec force Pinky, frictionnant toujours le dos de meilleur ami d'une main, son autre paume sur les doigts crispés de Eijiro. Parle lui.

\- Mais, ça se trouve il va me voir comme un obstacle vers sa place de héro, et il va m'envoyer paître, recommença-t-il à paniquer.

\- Roooh, mais faut pas être pessimiste comme ça, l'amour, c'est plus important que l'ambition ! Rassura la jeune femme.

\- On parle de Katsuki, je te rappelle, fit sombrement Eijiro, déjà perdu dans un hypothétique rejet. Même si j'arrive à le chopper, rien ne me dit qu'il va accepter de m'écouter.

\- Ça se discute, y'a Izuku aussi qu'est une quiche en communication, contra Mina. Pourtant, il a réussit à séduire Ochaco !

\- ...Midoriya sort avec Ochaco ? S'étonna le jeune, homme, soudain perplexe.

\- Oui, ils sont trooop mignons, c'est juste incroyable ! S'enthousiasma Alien Queen, souriant à pleine dents. Mais, euh, c'est pas le sujet ! Le sujet, c'est le couple adorable que tu vas former avec notre grognon préféré !

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il ne m'explose pas la tronche si je lui parle sérieusement, soupira encore Eijiro, pas convaincu pour un sou.

\- Vous parlez de quoi bande de naze ?

Apparition soudaine de Katsuki dans la salle commune, craquement de la nuque de l'indestructible pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Le visage renfrogné, comme à l'accoutumé, les poings serrés, prêts à se battre. Contre quoi ? Mystère.

« Vous me répondez les abrutis ? Grogna l'homme explosion, en s'avançant vers le canapé. Vous parliez de quoi ?

La bouche de Eiji s'ouvrit, pour se refermer. Sa confidente de toujours pu le voir déglutir, intimidé. Le silence se prolongeait, au fur et à mesure que la silhouette menaçante de Katsuki s'avançait vers eux. En fait, Mina devait attendre le désamorçage de la bombe qui leur fonçait dessus. Le truc, c'est que rien ne venait au punk. Juste, une multitude de détails inutiles, d'émotions entremêlées, formant un tourbillon terrifiant, abyssale. Il y avait soudain un mot immense et terrifiant entre son meilleur ami et lui : l'amour. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment franchir ce gouffre. Virilité face à l'adversité, zéro. Le sourire de Pinky lui sauva heureusement la mise, le temps de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Katsuki ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là, je croyais tu devais voir tes parents aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai pas supporté les remarques de la vieille peau plus de deux heures, du coup j'suis revenu, répondit le sale môme. Détourne pas la conversation, t'as pas répondu à la question. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Oh, de tout, de rien, du beau temps, des héros, enfin des trucs pas intéressants quoi, déblatéra d'une seule traite la jeune demoiselle.

\- A d'autre, tu me prends pour un crétin ? Éructa Katsuki, s'arrêtant derrière le canapé pour poignarder du regard Mina. Eiji a une tête de déterré, y quelqu'un qu'est mort ou quoi ?

\- Bah vu que t'en parles, Eiji, comme tu l'appelles, a un truc à te dire je crois, expliqua l'apprentie héroïne, tournant ses pupilles dorés vers son ami, soudain arracher à sa paralysie.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi cette histoire mec ? S'enquit aussitôt l'explosif, détournant son regard suspicieux de la jeune fille pour fixer son meilleur ami avec insistance.

\- Eeeeeeeuh, ouais, ermh, je...

\- Accouche, on va pas y passer la nuit, gronda encore le blond, se penchant plus prêt du visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- En fait, la nuit, justement, commença avec gêne le fan de virilité.

\- Quoi la nuit ? Cracha Katsuki.

\- Je dors pas bien bro, je pense que ça se voit nan ? Fit Eijiro, désignant ses cernes.

\- Ouais, et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- ...T'es, indirectement responsable ? Souffla avec embarras son interlocuteur, passant une main derrière sa tête.

\- J'te demande pardon ? Siffla en retour l'homme explosion, posant ses deux mains contre le dossier du canapé, pour se rapprocher encore du visage aux traits tirés de Red Riot. Je t'ai jamais empêcher de dormir.

\- Pas de ton plein gré non, mais vu que tu squattes mon lit tout le temps, je..., continua le pauvre garçon.

\- Je squatte pas ton lit débilos, grogna Katsuki.

\- Bro, sois pas de mauvaise foi tu veux, soupira l'homme incassable, fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait trois mois que tu dort chez moi, affirma le punk, de plus en plus décidé.

\- P'têtre, mais je squatte pas.

\- T'appelle ça comment toi, dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans demander? S'agaça le fan de virilité.

\- Tu veux que je dégage ? Fallait le dire plus tôt si tu me supportais pas ! S'exclama hargneusement le jeune prodigue, près à passer à la colère pure et dure.

\- C'est pas ce que je dis, merde, tu m'écoutes un peu au lieu de m'interrompre tout le temps ? Rétorqua sur le même ton Eiji, sous le regard mortifié de Mina.

\- Je parle quand je veux abruti, siffla Katsuki en retour. Et j'ai rien à dire à un type même pas foutu d'envoyer se faire voir un squatteur, rajouta-il, avant d'amorcer une sortie furieuse.

\- Bordel, Katsuki ! Arrête un peu de t'énerver et écoute moi ! S'écria cette fois le punk, se levant brusquement du canapé pour rattraper son colérique.

\- Va te faire voir Eijiro ! Gronda cette fois l'explosif, s'éloignant à grande enjambés du salon.

Pétrifié, Mina resta assise, regardant les deux amis s'éloigner vers le couloir. C'était pas très bien partie...Une soudaine masse sur son dos fit aussitôt réagir le blond, qui plaqua son agresseur au mur le plus proche en un quart de tour. La main au col, l'autre prête à foutre une baffe monumentale à son crétin de pote. Qui n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé par sa démonstration de force. Plutôt tranquille, l'idiot. C'était quoi, ce sourire en coin ?

« T'es quand même vachement prévisible comme type, pouffa à moitié l'indestructible, avant de sentir la poigne se resserrer sur son tee-shirt. T'attaque toujours quand on te provoque.

\- La ferme ! Rugit Katsuki.

\- Bon sérieux bro, faut qu'on discute. C'est pas super viril de fuir devant ses responsabilités ! Lança bravement Eijiro.

\- Je fuis rien du tout, gronda en retour le colérique.

\- Tu veux bien être honnête pour une fois et laisser le type qui explose tout dehors ? Fit avec agacement Eijiro. T'es plus mature que ça mec, alors assume, et explique moi pourquoi tu dors avec moi !

\- J'vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerai quoi que ce soit, rétorqua narquoisement Katsuki.

\- Parce que je suis ton bro et que putain j'ai le droit de savoir ! Commença à s'énerver le punk, prêts à se dégager de la poigne de son meilleur ami.

\- Joue pas au con Eiji, tu peux très bien devinez tout seul, siffla la dynamite sur pattes. Enfin, vu que tu veux que je dégage, ça sert pas à grand chose...

\- ...Hein ? Balbutia le fan de virilité, fronçant les sourcils. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Fais marcher les trois putains de neurones dans ta boite crânienne.

Il eut un silence très suspect de la part de son pseudo-agresseur. Il avait le regard sur ses chaussures, les jointures de ses poings blanchis sur le haut de Eijiro. Son autre main, toujours en l'air, tremblait. Au lieu de la claque qu'attendait le fan de virilité, il reçut, bah... un câlin. Brusque, inattendu, mais un câlin. Il y avait, toujours cette tension dans les épaules de Katsuki, cet effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas tout exploser. Timidement, les mains de son meilleur ami, plus vraiment meilleur ami d'ailleurs, se glissèrent dans son dos. Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était pas un truc de potes virils. Plutôt un truc, d'amoureux. Il sentait ses cheveux qui chatouillait son cou, la crispation de ses doigts sur ses omoplates. Il y avait aussi son souffle erratique contre sa nuque.

« Tu sais bro, moi aussi je t'aime, hein, souffla le punk à son colérique préféré. Je vais nulle part...

Toujours muet, Katsuki se recula un peu, colla son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Veine palpitante, visage crispé. Incapable de géré une émotion forte, comme d'hab. Le fan de virilité avait une soudaine envie de rire, parce que le regard complètement perdu qu'il lui lançait valait toutes les déclarations du monde. Il était même étonné que l'homme explosion ne soit pas en train de hurler des insanités pour s'exprimer. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus...Fallait peut-être le ménager un peu. Incertain, il laissa sa paume courir sur la joue de son bro. Peau si douce, si agréable au toucher...Il aurait pu passer ses jours et ses nuits à la parcourir, à constater de sa perfection sous toutes les coutures. Perdu dans sa rêverie, il ne remarqua les yeux de loups affamés qui le dévoraient, pas avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de Katsuki contre les siennes. Après, il eut une historie de téléportation, un lit et la chaleur, intense, qui voulait le faire imploser de l'intérieur.

Mais le soir venu, tout était revenue à la normale. Il y avait à nouveau Katsuki dans son lit, et il s'amusait à nouveau à le regarder. Le truc, c'est que cette fois, Eijiro n'avait _aucun_ scrupule, parce que les yeux mis clos de son _petit copain_ le fixait aussi avec délectation, et que franchement, il était super viril comme ça. Définitivement, il ne se lasserait jamais de dormir avec lui.

Toujours dans le salon, Mina restait allongé sur le canapé, son téléphone à la main. Elle était super contente de la tournure des choses. Pas une seule explosion ! Tooru lui devait vingt balles. Elle les partagerait avec la maman de Katsuki, elle avait bien déstabilisé son fils exactement comme demandé. La rose demoiselle sourit de toute ses dents, satisfaite. Elle n'avait pas volé son surnom de chef matrimoniale.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir bonsoir cher tout le monde !**_

 _ **Le retour du harem, totalement au chnaps ! XD Cette fois, nous avons un personnage spoil qui apparaît, ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans faites attention ! C'est un gros monsieur tout mignon, grand ami de Kiri, que j'aime beaucoup pour ma part. On est sur du friendship, pouvant être interpréter comme de la romance, honnêtement, moi même je ne me décide pas, faite vous votre idée ^^**_

 _ **J'en profite pour faire un gros poutou à AhriallSan, qui m'a gentiment donné un avis dessus, et surtout le discord e MHA qui parle de bouffe sans cesse, vous êtes la meilleure source d'inspiration de l'univers XD**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les reviews nourrissent les auteurs !**_

 **Englouti**

La cuisine est un art subtil, qui échappe de plus en plus à la jeune génération. L'attrait de l'instantané a tendance à éclipser celui d'un repas traditionnelle. Mais, un petit groupe de héros résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur des pastabox et des plats préparés. Outre le stricte apprentissage de la cuisine que suivait les élèves de Yuei, dans le but de nourrir de futur victimes de catastrophes naturelles, certains cherchaient à peaufiner l'art de la gastronomie. Aoyama ne cessait de créer des recettes à base de fromages, toujours plus variés la raclette aux huit saveurs, la patate au coulis de reblochon, la brochette quatre fromages grillés,...Tant d'inventions qui réjouissaient les papilles de toute la classe. Sato était également à l'honneur, avec ses merveilleux gâteaux, ses cookies et ses desserts en tous genres. Sero s'était, avec horreur, découvert une carie monstrueuse après plusieurs goûter successifs chez le consommateur de sucre. Heureusement, il y avait toujours les petits cup-cakes de Momo, beaucoup moins sucré et tout aussi bon. Même si elle ne les cuisinait pas elle même, ils étaient toujours appréciés par l'opinion populaire.

Mais celui qui avait le plus de succès, étonnement, était Kirishima. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de son attitude de bourrin, il était d'une incroyable dextérité dès qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux. Il maniait fouet et spatule comme un dieu, au point de rendre Bakugo lui-même muet lorsque qu'il enfilait un tablier. Ça et le fait que le tablier en question portait l'inscription « Mangez moi ». Avec un smiley clin d'œil.

Bien évidemment, cela ne changeait en rien les qualités de sa cuisine. Il était spécialiste de la tarte au citron meringuée, du tiramisu, de l'escalope milanaise, du hachis parmentier, de la côte de bœuf aux échalotes, et de d'une multitude de plats tout aussi appétissants. Il avait avoué sous la pluie de questions de ses camarades qu'il tenait sa science de Fatgum, experts en préparations succulentes et nourrissants. Mirio qui passait par là avait alors sauté sur Tamaki, demandant à ce que lui aussi montre ses talents en matière de cuisine, la classe A à ses trousses, espérant un deuxième génie gastronomique. La déception fut à son comble quand l'homme poulpe leur annonça que Fatgum ne donnait cours qu'à Kirichima, exclusivement. La déception était éveillé mais aussi la curiosité de Mina : c'était donc exceptionnelle que le héros engloutisseur face dons de ses trucs...Il y avait anguille sous roche, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper ! Dans le but de découvrir ce que cachait ses cours de cuisines, la rose demoiselle s'était donc lancé dans une enquête approfondie sur son meilleur ami. Mine de rien, elle en avait appris de trucs d'espionnage auprès de Toru ! C'était drôlement pratique en filature, en plus d'être amusant.

Elle avait ainsi passé une semaine à répertorier les allées et venues du punk, ses habitudes alimentaires, sa tenue et son attitude. Elle avait même noter ses pauses pipis et le nombre d'heures (phénoménales) qu'il passait en salle de sport. C'était super précis comme planning du coup, mais en attendant, elle ne voyait rien de suspect au niveau cuisine. Il participait avec assiduité aux repas collectif, toujours aussi brillant, mais elle ne le voyait jamais appeler son sensei à l'aide. Frustrant, très frustrant. Au point qu'elle avait été grillé par Tsuyu, qui lui avait glissé un ou deux sourires de conspiratrices entre deux exposés de M. Aizawa. Heureusement, le huitième jour de surveillance fut celui qui récompensa la patience de l'espionne en herbe.

On était samedi, très tôt le matin, quand l'alarme de Mina la tira du sommeil brutalement. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui apprit que Kirishima venait de sortir de sa chambre. Chic idée d'installer un détecteurs de mouvements sur le seuil de la porte, le matériel de Mineta était vraiment de qualité supérieure. Ni une, ni deux, l'alien aux yeux brillants sauta dans un pantalon, enfila une chemise et direction l'arrêt de bus ! Il y avait aussi un petit mouchard dans le sac de Eiji elle avait hésité à le placer celui-là, consciente que c'était une intrusion assez énorme dans la vie privé du fan de virilité. Elle culpabilisait à mort d'avoir cédé à la curiosité, mais promis, elle allait tout effacer dès que le mystère serait résolus. Après tout, peut-être que l'apprentissage de techniques de cuisines de secrètes nécessitait un paiement déshonorant, comme manger des œufs pourries, ou mêmes de cafards ! Pour la sécurité de son meilleur pote, Pinky se devait de vérifier.

Les yeux encore rouges et le nez contre la vitre, l'apprenti héroïne regardait la vision de la ville s'animant, auréolé de la lumière du matin. Elle se levait tôt très souvent à cause de l'entraînement que leur imposait EraserHead, mais elle avait rarement l'occasion de se rendre en ville à l'aube. Ce ballet de voitures incessant, ces troupeaux de moutons qui se croisaient dans les rues, monochromes dans l'ombre des gratte-ciel. C'était presque, apaisant, les prémices de l'agitation de la journée. La jeune fille secoua la tête, et sauta de sa place pour atterrir en dehors du bus : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire non plus ! De là où elle était, elle voyait la bouche de métro d'où venait de ressortir le signal de son émetteur, et aussi un type aux cheveux rouges flamboyant qu'elle supposait être sa cible. Planqué derrière son écharpe et l'arrêt de bus, elle attendit qu'il se tourne de profil pour bien confirmer qu'elle ne se trompait pas de personne. Le demi-sourire de Eiji révéla ses dents, et son identité. Toujours dans son rôle de ninja rose, Mina se mit à suivre avec prudence son meilleur ami aux travers de la cité, veillant à rester dans son dos. Il avait l'air, détendu, consultant de temps en temps l'heure à son téléphone, mais ne cherchant jamais son chemin. L'espionne amateur put confirmer son impression quand il se stoppa devant un restaurant du quartier, encore en train d'ouvrir : il était déjà venue ici, et plusieurs fois. Adossé à un lampadaire, elle put l'entendre dire bonjour aux serveurs installant la terrasse, joyeux. C'était donc ici qu'il se planquait quand il partait en « entraînement » le dimanche. Restait juste à savoir ce quelles étaient ses activités, et quel rapport cela avait-il avec Fatgum. D'un mouvement fluide, la demoiselle sortie des lunettes de soleil de son sac, et remonta encore son écharpe sur le bas de son visage : l'opération infiltration pouvait commencer.

« Bonjour madame, que puis-je vous servir ? S'enquit aimablement un serveur, se penchant vers la table de Mina.

Je voudrais un milk-shake à la framboise, avec des framboises fraîches et une paille. Ah un verre d'eau glacé, énuméra d'une voix de diva la demoiselle.

Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Mina observa le charmant serveur à la peau écailleuse s'évaporer derrière le comptoir du restaurant pour aller préparer sa commande. Elle avait déjà repéré les sorties, l'entré de la cuisine et les toilettes. Fort heureusement, Kirishima n'était pas en vu : elle n'était pas très sur que son déguisement tienne la route avec lui, il avait un sacré nez le bougre. Il allait cependant falloir qu'elle lui mette la main dessus, si elle voulait résoudre le mystère de la bouffe. Sirotant sa boisson, après avoir remercié le serveur avec le dédain nécessaire à son rôle, Alien Queen se permit une observation un peu plus minutieuse de l'établissement. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches de cafés des années trente, de tous les horizons : Paris, Honk-Kong, Berlin, le Caire, Moscou...Toutes les langues se mélangeaient pour former une salade au goût de voyage, qui invitait le client à se perdre en rêve d'autres contrés, d'autres cultures. Le parquet était manifestement ciré de fraie, tout comme le comptoir que tenait un petit homme à la barbe aussi fournie que son crâne était chauve. Les tables propres, avec une nappe blanche associés à des chaises confortables... Ce n'était pas un établissement de prestige, mais il était sans doute infiniment plus agréable d'y prendre un thé que dans les meilleurs restaurant du coin. Mina laissa échapper un sourire, en aspirant les dernières gouttes de son milk-sake. Évidement, Eiji ne choisirait pas un endroit trop fréquenté pour apprendre ses techniques secrètes. Quelles qu'elles soient. D'ailleurs, un des protagonistes de cette sombre histoire venait d'entrer par les portes battantes, crème glacé à la main, tour de taille dans la moyenne pour un homme aussi grand.

Fatgum était dans la place.

En tant qu'apprenti, il était important que tout le matériel soit prêt avant l'arrivé du Maître. Bon, Fatgum n'était pas l'homme le plus regardant du monde sur l'agencement du plan de travail, mais par principe, Kirishima devait présenter rouleau et fouet récurés. Son fidèle tablier noué, en plus de son bandeau spéciale cuisine, il était fin prêt.

L'évier, deux plans et le matériel, le monde du punk se résumerait à ça pour les prochaines heures. Derrière lui, les commis discutaient joyeusement tout en préparant les pâtes de gâteau, les sauces et les vinaigrettes pour le déjeuner. Les deux chefs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais les lieux grouillaient déjà d'activités, de rires et d'exclamations. Il avait fallu que Fatgum mange trois fois la carte en une journée pour que les cuisines lui soit ouvertes pour expérimentation privée. Un soupir échappa à Eiji : oui, il avait dit une fois qu'il était un peu embêté de l'attention des médias sur l'agence de son mentor. Deux jours plus tard, les cours étaient immédiatement déplacés au Père Tranquille, où le gérant à barbe l'avait poussé sans ménagement dans les cuisines en pleine course du soir. Après avoir éviter tous les plats volants et les langues de feux courant entre plafond et sol, la silhouette massive de Fatgum l'avait tiré dans un coin. Une grande claque dans le dos et son fameux tablier plaqué au torse, il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans la préparation en accéléré d'un baba au rhum. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu forcé sur la dose d'alcool, ce qui avait passablement éméché les cuisiniers testeurs, et bien fait rigoler son Maître. Ils avaient du raccompagner les pauvres commis, puis le Totoro tout jaune avait ramené Kirishima à l'internat. Ils avaient passés tellement de temps à parler entraînement, bouffe et blagues nulles, que le trajet de retour n'avait duré qu'un battement de cil. Bavard Fatgum, avec son sourire immense...

Le jeune homme sursauta quand les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent toutes grandes sur l'imposant héro défensif. Il s'était dépensé un peu avant d'arriver, vu son tour de taille. Sans doute pour goûter les plats du jour... La détermination chassa les dernières brides de rêveries dans l'esprit de Kirishima : le moindre gramme de nourriture que mangerait Fatgum serait succulent, préparé dans les règles de l'art de la virilité culinaire.

« Alors, on prépare quoi aujourd'hui Maître ? S'exclama le punk, frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Eiji, pouffa le gros bonhomme, se frayant un chemin parmi les cuisiniers. Aujourd'hui, c'est flan au coulis de banane !

\- Du flan ? C'est super ! S'extasia l'indestructible. Il nous faut du sucre, du lait, de la vanille...

\- Et beaucoup, beaucoup de bananes ! Rajouta le glouton, faisant apparaître comme par magie un énorme panier remplie de fruits bien mures. Découpes les en tranche, tu as trois minutes !

\- J'm'y met tout de suite ! S'écria aussitôt l'apprenti, piquant le panier pour aller accomplir son œuvre.

\- Je m'occupe de battre les œufs et le lait, hop hop hop on y va ! Encouragea encore le mangeur hors pair, remontant ses manches.

L'entraînement commençait toujours ainsi, par la course folle. Parce que Fatgum devait manger rapidement, que les réfugiés d'une catastrophe avaient besoin de nourriture pour être rassurer, il fallait être très rapide. En plus, ça leur permettait de se mettre en jambes très vite, de s'amuser plus vite. Ça donnait parfois des résultats assez douteux, comme la quiche aux abricots, qui avait un goût de rosbif pour une obscure raison mais l'expérimentation nécessite des sacrifices, seuls les génies sont prêts à faire toutes les combinaisons possibles pour découvrir l'ultime recette ! Celle qui rassasiera les foules, les fera pleurer de plaisir en y goûtant, les transformera de l'intérieur ! C'était le but final du restaurant. Le fan de virilité tendait, lui, à préparer la recette la plus agréable pour tous, et à transmettre l'amour de la testostérone par ses petits plats. Son Maître cherchait la préparation la plus consistante, la plus délicieuse, la moins longue à réaliser.

Chacun ici avait un objectif bien défini, que tous s'évertuaient à atteindre, en travaillant d'arrache pieds : pour eux, la course à l'héroïsme de la société n'était qu'un bruit de fond pour leur passion, la gastronomie. Rien n'aurait pu les détourner de leur chemin, ils étaient imperturbables, droit, fiers, et...Il y avait vraiment un grondement bizarre, comme, des cris dans la salle ? Les cuisiniers finirent par tous tourner la tête vers les portes, desquelles s'échappaient des éclats de voix de plus en plus proche. Soudain, apparu Pedro Almodo, chef cuistot, tenant par l'oreille une demoiselle des plus embêté. Les mains de punk se figèrent soudain au-dessus de sa planche à découper, fixant la peau rosâtre de l'intruse.

« Mina...

\- C'est une amie à toi ? Lui glissa Fatum à l'oreille, curieux.

\- Lâchez moi espèce de vieux pervers, je faisais rien du tout ! S'insurgea Alien Queen, se débattant vaillamment contre la poigne de fer qui la retenait.

\- C'est ça, yé vais te croire ! Siffla l'honorable chef, la secouant encore un peu. Tou observait la couisine dépuis tout à l'heure ! Tou es une espionne !

\- Nan mais, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Tenta vainement la jeune fille. Je voulais juste savoir ce que faisait Eiji en cours de cuisine !

\- Eiji ? Kirishima, tou connais cette démoiselle ! S'écria aussitôt le cuisinier, dardant ses sourcils broussailleux sur l'apprenti.

\- Oui, il l'a connais très bien ! Renchérit le glouton, sous le regard embarrassé du punk.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, j'sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait ici..., lança le jeune cuistot, se rapprochant du maître pour fixer Mina avec agacement. Mais elle veut pas vous voulez vos recettes, enfin je pense pas.

\- Bien sur que non, je suis pas une voleuse ! Se vexa de plus belle Pinky, croisant les bras tout en restant courbé en deux, la poigne de son « agresseur » toujours autour de son oreille.

\- Tou es sour qué nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Insista avec suspicion le chef.

\- Je me porte garant pour elle sensei, et tout outrage qu'elle vous ferait entacherait mon vœu de virilité ! Déclama avec solennité la pierre humaine, se redressant.

\- Bien bien, fit le maître, relâchant la demoiselle. Vous autres, au travail bande dé feignants !

\- Aaaah, j'ai mal à l'oreille ! Se plaignit Mina, se frottant le lobe avec insistance. Il est bizarre ton prof Eiji !

\- Mina, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda avec fatigue le punk, tout en l'asseyant dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Bah, en fait, je me posais des questions, annonça la demoiselle. Tu disais que les cours de Fatgum était que pour toi, t'en parlais jamais, mais t'es devenu super bon pour faire de la bouffe, alors forcément, je me suis demandé si vous faisiez pas des rituels bizarres ou un truc comme ça !

\- Des...rituels ? S'amusa le héro glouton, détaillant le visage jovial de la jeune fille. On peut considérer que faire de la cuisine est un rituel, je suppose...

\- Maître, s'il vous plais, vous l'encouragez là ! Se plaignit en rougissant Kirishima. On test juste des recettes, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

\- Désolé, mais comme t'as tendance à tout garder pour toi, quand tu veux pas parler de quelque chose, ça me stresse, s'excusa avec amour l'alien aux yeux brillants. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es embarqué dans une histoire sordide !

\- Oh bah, euh, c'est, gentil ? Fit Eiji, soudain beaucoup moins sur la défensive. Mais tu sais, je garde pas tous pour moi...

\- Ouais c'est ça, parce que c'est viril peut-être de se confier pour toi ? Balança aussi sec la petite rose, fixant son meilleur pote de son regard inflexible.

\- Bah, euh oui d'abord ! S'exclama aussitôt le punk, croisant les bras sur son tablier. Il faut faire face à ses sentiments pour mieux les accepter !

\- Quelle maturité, je suis fier de toi, pouffa de plus bel Fatgum, faisant un clin d'œil à Mina.

\- Taishora bordel ! Se vexa vraiment Kirishima, tournant un regard courroucé vers son Maître. J'essaie de faire un truc important là !

\- Désolé petit homme, je retourne à mes fourneaux ! Annonça en souriant le géant arrondi, tournant les talons pour reprendre la recette.

\- J'te rejoins dans 5 minutes ! Lui lança le jeune punk, avant de soupirer en se retournant vers sa meilleure pote. Bon, Mina, comment t'as fait pour...eh, tu m'écoutes ?

\- ...Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Glissa la rose demoiselle plissant des yeux de suspicion.

\- Eeeeeuh, oui, nan, mais eeuh, rougit soudain Eiji, passant un bras derrière sa tête, gêné. Nan mais c'est pas le sujet, tu m'as espionné !

\- Oui, d'accord, je t'ai suivie, désolé, blablabla, mais tu l'appelles par son prénom ?! S'exclama avec curiosité la jeune fille, envoyant paître d'un revers de la main les plaintes de son interlocuteur.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla sévèrement Kirishima, définitivement en colère.

\- Roooh, aller Eiji, s'il te plaît, avoue que c'est suspect ! Ronronna l'alien, cherchant à lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Tu dégages, coupa aussitôt le punk.

\- Hein ? Mais attend, on a pas finis de discuter ! Se plaignit Pinky, tiré vers la sortie par son meilleur ami furax.

\- Moi j'ai finis, tant que tu te seras pas excusé ! Lança avec humeur le jeune homme, sortant de la cuisine pour mettre la demoiselle à la porte du restaurant, sous les yeux ronds des trois clients présents.

\- Mais attend, je te jure, je voulais pas... ! Tenta l'alien, avant de se faire pousser sur le trottoir, et bloqué à l'extérieur par le regard dure du cuisinier amateur.

Figé, elle finit par partir, traînant les pieds. Un soupir échappa à Kirishima, qui décrispa sa main de la poignée de la porte d'entré. Le front contre la vitre, il se demanda pourquoi il devait avoir une meilleure amie si intrusive, parfois.

Les fourneaux étaient froids, la cuisine désertée. La nuit était noire dehors, mais pas autant que les pensés du jeune cuisinier. Il dévorait avec lassitude un poulet au gingembre, directement dans la casserole. Les épices lui montaient au nez, mais qu'importe, il cherchait réconfort dans la nourriture. Il détestait se disputer avec un ou une amie, ça lui foutait le cafard. Alors il se rabattait sur les petits plats. Éliminés le jours d'après par une heure d'entraînement en plus, évidemment. La lumière se fit brusquement, quand apparu devant lui la version maigrichonne de Fatgum, regard entre inquiétude et bienveillance. Sans un mot, il tira un tabouret, pour s'asseoir en face du glouton d'un soir. Il avait de la sauce verdâtre qui lui dégoulinait du menton, le regard vide, perdu dans le fruit de son travail. Le héro pro piqua une fourchette, pour la planter dans un beau morceau de poulet, et déguster avec son élève. Les minutes passèrent, dans le silence de la mastication.

« Comment elle a fait pour te retrouver, je croyais que tu n'avais rien dit à personne sur le restaurant ? S'enquit tranquillement Fatgum.

\- 'Ai trouvé un mouchard dans mon sac, soupira le punk, le regard toujours aussi vide.

\- Elle t'a vraiment pisté depuis l'internat ? Elle forte cette petite, fit avec sérieux le héro pro, hochant la tête d'approbation.

'- Avais rien vu, j'laurais arrêté, balbutia le fan de virilité, mâchonnant son bout de poulet avec lenteur. Elle avait pas le droit de me suivre comme ça.

\- Eiji, regarde moi deux minutes.

Lentement, le regard fatigué de Kirishima remonta de la casserole aux iris de son maître, débordantes de sollicitude.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle pensait à mal tu sais, insinua gentiment le glouton, piquant la casserole à son élève.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était quand même vachement irrespectueux, trancha le cuisinier en herbe. Si elle veut me demander un truc, elle le fait, point.

\- Elle était inquiète, tu crois pas ? Après ta petite mésaventure dans le repère des yakusas, elle a des raisons de te suivre partout, souligna avec justesse le mangeur compulsif.

\- C'est vrai, admit en grimaçant l'apprenti-héro, sortant petit à petit de sa torpeur. C'est quand même pas très viril comme manière de faire.

\- Eiji, ta meilleure amie est toujours une fille à ce que je sache, elle n'a pas à être viril ! Éclata de rire le gros mangeur, finissant le reste de sauce à la cuillère.

\- ...C'est pas une manière de faire, un point c'est tout ! Râla de plus bel Kirishima, tentant de repiquer la casserole. Donne moi ça !

\- Ah non, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as petit homme ! Sourit avec sadisme le glouton, tendant le récipient loin au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est pas moi qui grossit comme un ballon de baudruche à chaque calories que je bouffe ! Rétorqua aussitôt le fan de virilité, se levant pour essayer d'atteindre son précieux Graal.

\- C'est pour le travail ! S'exclama joyeusement le cuisinier, se levant à son tour pour éviter la main agile de son apprenti.

\- C'est ça, t'es juste un glouton qui adore les petits plats ! Pouffa à son tour Eiji, les yeux braqués sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

Les deux cuisiniers se jaugeaient, Kirishima à la recherche d'une faille dans la défense imprenable de son Maître, ce dernier prêt à esquiver. C'était la bataille de la casserole.

Brusquement, l'indestructible sauta à l'assaut de Fatgum, approche frontal, comme d'habitude. Mouvement fluide du héro engloutisseur, qui esquiva avec grâce l'attaque, mais ne put échapper au coup de coude durcit qui lui perça à demi les côtes. Relâchement de sa poigne autour du manche de la casserole, et deuxième bond du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en direction du récipient. Mais on n'a pas aussi facilement un professionnel du puits sans fond, le bras libre de Fatgum aspira la main volante du jeune cuisinier, le bloquant définitivement suspendu. Le sourire du héro glouton s'élargit devant l'air dépité de Eiji, se débattait avec force pour se soustraire à l'alter de son Maître.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais une fois pris, tu ressort plus sans mon accord ! Lança avec triomphe Taishora.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant je peux faire ça ! Répondit le fan de virilité, un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

Pesant de tout son poids, Kirishima se pendit au bras du héro pro, et l'entraîna avec lui vers le sol, dans un fracas retentissant. Passé la surprise d'avoir soudain le dos par terre, les deux compères se regardèrent, hilares : ils étaient couverts des restes de poulet.

C'était un des nombreux talents de Fatgum, outre ses compétentes culinaires : il était très doué pour redonner la pêche, avec un type aussi positif que Eiji, c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Il était beaucoup moins déprimé qu'en début de soirée, au vu de ses éclats de rires. Le sourire du héro pro s'adoucit, contemplant son élève : il l'aimait bien ce gamin.

Mina avait des cernes d'une qualité insoupçonnée, pour quelqu'un qui a la peau rose. Ça donnait un effet violacé, avec des taches jaunes éparpillés autour de ses pupilles. Pour tout dire, Denki avait eu une peur bleue en la voyant ce matin : pas réveillé, il l'avait pris pour un zombie rose, ou une alien venue le dévorer. Le cri qu'il avait poussé avait rameuté Ida et Ochaco, tout deux prêt à en découdre. Heureusement, Kaminari pu les retenir avant qu'ils n'abattent la pauvre demoiselle épuisée. Elle avait peu dormi. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle sentait le monstre de la culpabilité venir lui broyer les cotes, lui arracher le cœur, lui percer les poumons de mille flèches. Le visage fermé de Kirishima se présentait devant elle, reproches muets. Elle entendait ses paroles, colériques. Il avait eu raison de la foutre dehors. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, elle avait complètement dépassé les bornes. Mais elle était tellement inquiète aussi ! Quand il ne parlait pas de quelque chose, ça pouvait très bien dire qu'il avait de gros ennuis ! Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Eiji restait un type très renfermé par certain côté, c'était tellement angoissant de ne pas savoir où il allait, ce qu'il faisait ! Pour autant, elle devait respecter son intimité : rah, dilemme !

C'était dimanche, et rien n'y faisait, la jeune femme était incapable de se réveiller pour réviser son contrôle de maths du lendemain. La tête sur son bureau, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant à côté de sa pile de feuille de révisions. Les équations dansaient devant ses yeux : elle avait pensé à aller voir Momo pour demander des cours particuliers, mais l'idée de se lever était définitivement trop fatigante. Toru avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer une boisson chaude, en lui conseillant de dormir un peu parce qu'elle ressemblait « carrément à une rose fanée ». Elle aurait bien voulu...

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à sa porte, faisant sursauter la demoiselle, qui releva la tête pour lancer un vague « entré ! » à son visiteur. La tête rougeoyante de Kirishima passa la porte, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Mina, bien dormi ? S'enquit le fan de virilité.

\- Grmlmlml, grommela la jeune fille, détournant le regard de son meilleur ami.

\- J'en déduit que non, affirma alors l'indestructible, entrant dans la chambre, pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Eiji, écoute, euh, pour hier, chuis désolé, murmura l'alien, tournant ses yeux larmoyants vers le punk. Jt'e jure, je voulais pas être intrusive, mais j'aime pas quand tu disparais comme ça, ça me stresse !

\- Nan mais Mina, attend je suis venue m'excuser aussi ! Interrompit le jeune homme, passant un bras derrière la tête, gêné. Tu me l'as dis hier, et je t'ai pas écouté !

\- Mais c'est moi qui fait n'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Pinky, sautant de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas. Je t'ai espionné, j'aurais pas du, je suis désolé !

\- Mais parce que t'as eu peur nan ?! S'exclama Red Riot. J'comprend, je te jure !

\- ...C'est, c'est vrai ? Demanda d'une petite voix la rose demoiselle, se tordant les mains.

\- Bah, je me suis dis après que la dernière fois que j'ai plus trop donné de nouvelles, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital déguisé en momie, donc après c'est logique que tu t'inquiètes, continua le punk, rattrapant Mina par le poignet pour l'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Renifla l'apprenti héroïne, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon hier, beaucoup plus, mais maintenant, plus du tout, assura le fan de virilité, souriant pour chasser la culpabilité de sa meilleure amie.

\- Chuis désolééééé ! Éclata en sanglots la pauvre Mina, faisant un câlin surprise à Eiji, qui resta tétanisé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'épanchements sur le tee-shirt de l'indestructible, la jeune femme sembla enfin se remettre de sa petite crise. Pour être tout à fait précis, elle s'était endormie vautré sur Kirishima, qui hésitait encore une fois entre la gêne et l'attendrissement. Il l'a replaça quand même dans son lit, parce que laisser baver une demoiselle sur son tee-shirt, ça lui donnait un aspect peu ragoutant, et donc pas hyper viril pour le coup.

Tout doucement, il referma la porte de la chambre, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas réveillé la petit rose en la déplaçant. En souriant, il sortie son téléphone et envoya un message à Fatgum.

« _On s'est réconciliés, t'avais raison elle était juste méga inquiète ! Merci ^^_

 **« Pas de quoi petit homme. Tu passes goûter chez moi tout à l'heure ? )**

« _Carrément ! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

 _ **Me voila de retour, ô miracle, avec ce troisième Os du harem sur le beau Kirishima ! Nouveau ship, encore une fois : cette fois, il s'agit de KiriKami, et si par hasard Molly passe par là, il me semble que ça pourrait te plaire...**_

 _ **Brefouille ! Le saviez-vous, ce truc est finis depuis au bas mot 2 mois, et j'étais persuadé de l'avoir posté XD Pour dire le niveau de bordel qu'a atteint mon cerveau, je ne sais même plus ce que je fais c'est terrible '-' D'ailleurs, on a aussi pas mal de retournement de cerveau dans cet Os là, mais comment faire autrement avec Denki le magnifique ?**_

 _ **Bien entendu, MHA ne m'appartient pas du tout, sinon le Erasmic serait canon et Aizawa serait présent à chaque page. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review pour nourrir l'auteur ( c'est moi, je suis laaaaaaa ) !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 **Ne mettez pas les doigts dans la prise**

Top question ! Vous êtes un dragueur impénitent, qui as les cheveux jaune et noir, vous avez un alter d'électricité, mais trop vous en servir vous rend stupide vous avez pour ami une jeune rose charmante, un jeune homme très rigide et un autre encore qui se casse tout le temps quelque chose ! Enfin, vous êtes le deuxième meilleur pote d'un type fan de virilité, dont vous êtes probablement amoureux, vous êtes, vous êtes... !

« Denki enfoiré, ramène tes fesses ici ! Vociféra Katsuki, aux trousses d'un Kaminari paniqué.

La pauvre prise sur pattes avaient réussi à explosé la batterie du téléphone de Bakugo en voulant la recharger plus rapidement, alors même que l'homme au caractère de cochon regardait une vidéo de chatons avec chapeaux mignons. Depuis, il courrait, et ça devait commencer à faire longtemps vu qu'il venait de passer devant Deku pour la troisième fois, sans que celui-ci ne daigne sortir de sa lecture pour mettre fin à la course poursuite. Bravo la solidarité dans cette classe, il pouvait mourir là maintenant tout de suite, il n'y aurait personne pour lever le plus petit doigts de pieds pour l'aider. Bon, c'était peut-être parce que tout le monde dormait, mais quand même quoi, les explosions de Bakugo ça devait bien avoir alerter quelqu'un !

Le truc c'est que voilà, il n'était plus très sur que Ida ou Mina viendrait le sauver avant que son souffle ne s'épuise, et qu'il ne se prenne une raclée de la part de la bombe en puissance. Il entendait distinctement son cœur faire des bonds de plus en plus souvent dans sa poitrine, signe éminent de fatigue. Bien entendu, hors de question de griller Bakugo sur place, il était tellement énervé que c'était pas un petit coup de jus qui allait stopper ce monstre du combat rapproché. Au moment où il sentit ses jambes flanchés, le chargeur humain eu une petite pensé pour toutes les choses qu'il avait prévu de faire dans sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait jamais réalisé : ouvrir une boutique de fleurs, offrir des fleurs à Kirishima, sortir avec le dit Kirishima, se marier avec encore une fois Kirishima, avoir des enf...nan fallait pas déconner non plus.

Bref, là s'arrêtait sa pensée quand ses genoux atterrirent au sol, et qu'il mit ses mains sur sa tête en signe de soumission. Le truc, c'est qu'au lieu de recevoir une mandale bien sentie, il y eut juste un déplacement d'air dans son dos, et le bruit d'un explosion. Il ne s'était pas pris le coup attendu, il avait développé un alter défensif ou quoi ? Très lentement, Denki tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait empêché sa désintégration immédiate. Apparemment, des fesses dans un jogging avaient un rapport avec ce mystère. Remontant son regard plus haut, la centrale électrique en jambes aperçu une chevelure flamboyante caractéristique. La bouche de Kaminari fit un o muet : il venait d'être sauvé par Kirishima. Qui devait revenir de l'entraînement, au vu de tous ses muscles gonflés et couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, très appétissante en soi, et et, ok, il s'était perdu en route.

« Eiji, dégage tout de suite, je dois massacrer ce crétin ! S'écria avec force Katsuki, prêt à en découdre derrière le dos du punk.

\- Eh bro, déjà bonsoir, et de deux, c'est pas viril du tout de taper sur quelqu'un sans raison, exposa avec fermeté l'indestructible, toisant son adversaire, et occasionnellement meilleur ami.

\- Cet abruti a grillé mon téléphone ! Rétorqua avec hargne l'homme explosif, montrant les dents.

\- Bah rachètes-en hein ? Fit avec simplicité le sportif, levant les sourcils.

\- Y avait mes données dessus idiot, ça je peux pas le racheter ! Cracha encore le héro née, des minis explosions sur ses mains.

\- Roh ça va, tu vas les retrouver tes photos de chatons, je les ais quelque part sur clé USB ! Rassura en souriant le jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu. Embête pas ce pauvre Denki pour ça !

\- Raaaaah, t'a intérêt à m'apporter ta clé demain, ou je te jure que je lui fais sauter la cervelle à ce crétin ! Siffla Bakugo, se détournant des deux compères, non sans les -avoir gratifié d'un regard noir.

Katsuki s'en alla, le pas lourd et menaçant. Un soupir immense de soulagement échappa à la pile électrique quand il vit l'ombre de son camarade disparaître dans le couloir. Il pu enfin se relever, soudain beaucoup moins tendu.

« Merci Eiji, tu viens littéralement de me sauver la vie encore ! Remercia le blond, souriant à son sauveur du jour.

\- Pas de problèmes mon pote, fallait bien que je t'aide un peu ! Fit avec assurance Red Riot. J'men serais voulus de te laisser te faire tuer par Katsuki.

\- Ouais, j'ai sentie ma dernière heure arrivé je t'avouerais, lança avec désinvolture le générateur humain. J'avais mes dernières volontés en tête pour te dire !

\- Ah ouais ? S'amusa le jeune homme. C'était quoi du coup ?

\- Eueh, bah euh, erhm, balbutia soudain Denki, une image pas le moins du monde catholique venant d'apparaître soudainement dans son esprit, impliquant son interlocuteur, et beaucoup de crème anglaise.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est un truc à la Mineta quand même ? S'étonna le punk, plissant les yeux. J'veux dire, ça ferait pas viril pour le coup.

\- Bah eeeeeuh, en fait, c'est pas ce que tu croies hein ! Bredouilla la pile sur pattes, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux toujours perdu quelque part sur le torse de Kirishima.

\- Mec, t'es plus rouge qu'Izuku devant Shoto en entraînement, fit remarqué avec justesse le sportif, de plus en plus suspicieux. J'veux bien admettre que tu viens de courir, mais quand même...

\- ...Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire, murmura le blond gêné.

\- Bah, à part si t'as prévu de tuer quelqu'un avant de mourir, je vois pas trop comment, assura Eiji, encourageant son bro d'un demi-sourire.

\- Bon, tu promets, tu t'enfuies pas en courant ? Demanda l'homme électrique, remontant son regard entre la terreur et l'espoir sur les deux yeux de Kirishima.

\- Ouais ! J'affronterai, quoi qu'il arrive ! Affirma encore le fan de virilité, décidé.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, souffla le blond, soudain beaucoup plus tendu.

Merde quoi, il avait pas prévu de révéler un truc aussi embarrassant comme ça ! Dans ses plans réussi, c'était une joli déclaration très cliché sur une plage, au coucher de soleil. Ou dans un parc, avec des fleurs partout, et des abeilles. Il ferait super beau, il prendrait la main de l'homme de sa vie, et lui roulerait la pelle de sa vie, devant tout le monde. Il avait même imaginé la surprise sur le visage de son punk préféré, puis la joie, et les cris de dégoûts des vieilles mémés au loin...Mais l'air interrogatif de Kirishima en face de lui, son débardeur qui moulait avec délice son torse lui disait que son imagination avait été battu par la réalité. Lentement, il s'approcha de son bro, jusqu'à n'être séparé que par quelques petits centimètres. Une main sur son épaule, il lui souffla quelques mots. De détendu, la mâchoire se crispa brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. En tournant ses joues brûlantes vers le visage du sportif, Denki put constater la rougeur jumelle sur les pommettes de son vis-à-vis. Puis, les yeux enflammées de l'indestructible croisèrent les siens, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire déglutir. De peur, de désir, il ne savait plus.

Trois minutes plus tard, la pile électrique fut traîné vers une destination inconnue, mais au vu du baiser affreusement bon qu'il venait de subir, il supposait que ça avait un rapport avec un lit.

Rien n'était plus doux que le matin. Du moins, du point de vue de Kirishima. Il se réveillait toujours à l'aube, par habitude. Il profitait de ce temps pour réviser ou s'entraîner en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Il avait cependant trouvé une occupation bien plus drôle : regarder Denki à moitié réveillé baragouiner des phrases inintelligible dans son oreiller. On aurait dit un enfant de deux ans essayant en vain d'articuler, c'était absolument adorable. Ça, et les muscles fins qui minent de rien, commençait à apparaître sur le corps du jeune homme. Il voulait répertorier chaque courbe, chaque petites bosses, parcelles de peau du blond. Oui, il était totalement gaga de sa quoi, batterie portative ? C'était un peu compliqué à définir à six heures du mat, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la dite batterie complètement nue dans son lit. Pas que cette vision dérange le fan de virilité, loin de là, mais, c'était...perturbant.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était pas hyper viril de lui sauter dessus comme ça. D'accord, il l'avait littéralement jeté dans le gouffre du vice avec trois phrases, mais il aurait pu se retenir cinq minutes le temps de demander explication...Parce que pour le coup, il avait aucune idée de ses intentions. C'est vrai quoi, il avait très bien pu dire ça dans l'idée d'une petite nuit bien agréable, sans plus. Le sans plus dérangeait Kirishima. Beaucoup. Il le voulait tous les matins dans son lit comme ça, ébouriffée et incohérent. Si mignon.

Mais il ne pouvait pas exiger un truc pareil, il devait l'en enjoindre. Et il flippait fortement, au vu du caractère un peu, baladeur du chargeur sur jambes. Il pouvait très bien l'envoyer balader. Rire, un peu gêné, avant de partir en s'excusant. Très mauvais pour le petit cœur remplie de virilité et de guimauve du jeune homme. Il était donc en train d'observer avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte le chaton tout jaune qui grommelait dans son épaule. Deux yeux fatigués se tournèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il traçait des cercles sur l'épaule du blond.

« 'lut Denki, sourit le fan de virilité, entre la fascination et la crainte. Bien dormi ?

\- Ghfdhgt'es confortable, grommela la pile ébouriffée, les yeux papillonnant.

\- Bah ravie de l'entendre, chuchota Kirishima, continuant de contempler son camarade de lit. Écoute bro, j'sais qu'il est un peu tôt..., commença maladroitement le punk.

\- Chuuuuuuut, l'es trop tôt, murmura le poussin, posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'indestructible. Dors.

\- Nan mais bro, steuplait, faut qu'on parle là, insista gentiment le jeune homme, tapotant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ggrhg y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, souffla le centrale sur pattes, se redressant sur un coude pour faire face à un Eiji très concentré.

\- Bah, erhm, tu vois hier soir, fit avec embarras le fan de virilité, bah euh, je me demandais...

\- Boarf alors j'tarrête tout de suite, coupa un Denki toujours pas réveillé.

\- Euh, oui tu veux dire quoi ? S'enquit avec frénésie Kirishima, soudain couvert de sueurs froides.

\- Bah en fait je t'aime tu vois, lâcha avec simplicité le chargeur. Donc en fait je vais squatter ici un moment, t'inquiète. Maintenant dors.

Sur ces mots, Kaminari se renfonça dans l'oreiller, le nez contre l'épaule du punk abasourdi. Attendez.. Quoi ? Il venait de dire quoi ? Les synapses de Red Riot venaient de disjoncter brusquement, sous l'afflux massif d'informations. Ça impliquait un truc commençant par a, un truc bien flippant...L'am...Ah bah voilà retour du bug système. Complètement tétanisé.

Dix minutes plus tard, le cerveau de l'indestructible parvint enfin à redémarrer complètement cette fois. Il baissa une seconde fois les yeux vers la forme recroquevillé contre son torse. Son amant, petit copain ? Un immense sourire fleurit d'un seul coup sur son visage, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son poussin chéri. C'était clairement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Bah alors Denki, on s'est pris une rouste de Bakugo ? Rigola Sero, en train de déguster ses tartines à la framboise.

\- Eh mais même pas d'abord ! Répliqua aussitôt l'éclair sur deux jambes. J'ai sortie ma technique spéciale anti-explosion et il s'est barré !

\- Une technique spéciale explosion ? S'amusa Jirou, un bol de chocolat chaud au bord des lèvres. Elle a un nom ta technique ?

\- Un nom ? De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna le blond, penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

\- Tu marches en canard Denki, souligna avec justesse Sato, finissant son jus de fruit.

La rougeur qui grimpa aux pommettes de la pile électrique lui fit réalisé que peut-être, il avait une démarche un peu bizarre. Une petit grimace plus tard, il était enfin assis, sous les plaisanteries sans fin de ses camarades.

« Aller, dis nous qui c'est ! Chouina Tooru, agitant les mains, agités.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il nous raconte sa vie sexuelle ? S'indigna Momo, rougissante. Denki, réponds aux questions que tu veux, et ignores les autres.

\- Moi ça me dérange pas d'avoir des détails, bava Mineta, un carnet de note à la main. Beaucoup, beaucoup de détails...

\- La ferme Mineta ! Fit en cœur toute la tablée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vachement indiscret comme question, murmura Izuku, caché derrière ses tartines de confiture.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva avec simplicité Todoroki, tirant une chaise pour boire son café à la table.

\- Eh, vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes vachement discret comme couple ! Ronchonna Ochako, provoquant la gêne absolue des deux concernés. C'est pas trop le cas de Kaminari, il est tellement exubérant !

\- Faites comme si j'étais pas la surtout, soupira la pile sur patte, attrapant une flopée de beignets.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ochako-san, fit avec rigidité Ida, ses lunettes rendues scintillantes par la lumière du matin. Il est inhabituel que tu ne te vantes pas te des conquêtes, ce qui au passage est totalement irrespectueux comme comportement.

\- Je suis pas Casanova, arrêtez un peu de me prendre pour un dragueur impénitent ! Se plaignit l'éclair humain.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas te ranger ? Demanda en haussant les sourcils l'homme scotch, très curieux.

\- Bonjour tous le monde ! Claironna soudain Kirishima, débarquant devant l'assemblée, une serviette autour du cou. Prêt pour une super journée d'entraînement viril les mecs ?

\- Crève ! Lança Bakugo depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ah Denki t'es debout déjà ? Sourit l'indestructible, chipant bol, céréales, et lait. J'aurais jamais cru te voir débarquer avant onze heures ! Enchaîna le punk, posant un bisou affectueux sur la tête du poussin.

\- Ouais bah c'est un peu dure de rester tout seul dans un lit tout froid ! Pleurnicha le jeune homme, sous les regards incrédules de l'assistance.

Un grand silence avait saisie les membres de la classe 1-A. Même Mineta était interdit, soufflé par l'attitude des deux tourtereaux. Le jus d'orange coulait de la bouche de Tsuyu, et un _plic-ploc_ morose se faisait entendre au fur et à mesure que les gouttelettes tombaient sur la table. Le regard enamouré de Eiji dériva sur ses amis, qui passaient de lui à son chargeur préféré.

« Bah, vous avez quoi ? S'enquit avec sincérité le fan de virilité.

\- Chéri, je crois que t'as oublié de leur dire qu'on sortait ensemble, éclata de rire Denki, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour.

\- Ah oui ! S'écria soudain le jeune homme, toutes dents sorties. Désolé, j'ai zappé...

\- J'ai envie de dire que je suis étonné, mais honnêtement, pas du tout ! S'exclama, hilare, Mina.

\- Ochako nous doit 50 yens, énonça platement Tsuyu, sans cesser de laper le lait dans son bol. Et Toru 100.

\- Tu es implacable Tsuyu-chan ! Se plaignit la demoiselle invisible, soupirant avec exagération, sous les regards perdus de toute la gente masculine.

\- Tu avais pris un gros risque en pariant sur Katsuki...je m'y serais pas risqué moi, affirma tranquillement Jiro, débarrassant les miettes de la table devant elle.

\- Tu t'es même pas prononcé sur le pari Kyoka, grogna Uravity, croisant les bras devant elle, boudeuse. Tu prenais pas de risques.

\- Elle a simplement fais preuve d'intelligence, rétorqua Momo, sévère. C'était n'importe quoi de faire ce genre de pronostics.

\- Mina...Vous avez encore fait des paris bizarres ? Demanda en soupirant Kirishima, caressant d'une main distraite les cheveux blonds de son erhm, petit ami ?

\- Comment ça « encore » ? s'enquit en écarquillant les yeux Sero, ses yeux passant des visages d'une fille à une autre, dans un cercle sans fin.

\- On avait deux clans cette fois : ceux qui pensait que Denki sortirait avec une fille et donc par extension avec aucunes de nous, expliqua la petite rose. Ça c'était Ochaco et Toru. Nous, avec Tsuyu, on pensait que tu allais te taper un mec, et on avait hésité entre Kacchan et toi. Bon, il y avait bien Shinso aussi, mais comme il est un peu renfermé, c'était difficile à estimer, exposa encore Alien Queen, très sérieuse.

\- Eh, mais on en a déjà parlé de ces histoires de paris, tu peux pas systématiquement piqué du fric à quelqu'un à chaque fois qu'un couple se forme, fit en levant les yeux au ciel Kirishima.

\- Eh, ça me fait de l'argent de poche ! Cette classe est une vraie poudrière amoureuse, souffla sur le ton du tendancieux la demoiselle.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette histoire de paris illicites ? Demanda froidement Tenya, l'éclat de ses lunettes ne promettant rien de bon aux instigateurs de ce petit trafic souterrain.

\- Vous aviez parié sur qui d'autres ? Balança gentiment Shoto, s'attirant un coup de coude rapide et efficace de son voisin aux cheveux verts.

\- Pas mal de monde à vrai dire, répondit en réfléchissant Tsuyu, le doigt sur les lèvres. On a eu les paris sur Fumikage, quand il a commencé ses sorties nocturnes.

\- J'y crois pas, tu t'es servie de mes anecdotes virils pour monter tes combines ! S'exclama avec hargne le fan de virilité. T'aurais pu avoir un peu de respect quoi, mes bros vont plus jamais me faire confiance !

\- C'est pas mes manigances qui t'ont empêché d'enfin chopper Denki ! Rétorqua l'entremetteuse de la filière héroïque.

Les combats entre ces deux là pouvaient durer longtemps. Forcément, avec quelqu'un d'aussi stricte que Kirishima et une fille aussi décidé que Mina, ça faisait des étincelles. Tout le sel de leur amitié d'ailleurs. La pile sur patte sourie, profitant allégrement de la main de son copain dans ses cheveux. Il allait facilement s'habituer à ses matins, entre disputes et petit dej'. Ça et la douceur que lui accorderait ce qu'il soupçonnait d'être la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.


End file.
